


On The Road with Mommy, Mummy, and Muffin

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Wow PDA.  Who are you and what have done with my wife?"





	On The Road with Mommy, Mummy, and Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**On The Road with Mommy, Mummy, and Muffin**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** Nancy, Lauren  
**Pairing(s):** Nancy/Lauren  
**Category(s):** Romance/Humor/Slash  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** "Wow PDA. Who are you and what have done with my wife?"  
**Author's Note:** This is #12 in the **Love Connection** Series. 

"Mummy!" 

"Yeah?" 

Lauren couldn't turn around because she was driving. 

"I need bathroom." 

"A few miles kiddo; I promise." 

She looked at Nancy, who was still on the phone. 

"Seriously, after I hang up with you I will officially be a regular human being." 

"You? Never. I want you to have a good time. Drink, have sex, and romp around with the munchkin." 

"I will. Talk to you Tuesday Dougie." 

"Right. Kiss the feisty redhead for me." 

"Where?" Nancy asked. 

"Cute. Bye kiddo." 

"Bye." 

Nancy clicked off her cell phone and stuck it in the glove compartment. She leaned and kissed Lauren's cheek. 

"That is from Doug." 

"I wanna kiss." Fitz said. 

"Later muffin, after the bathroom and some snacks." 

"No now." He replied. 

"No. Just wait baby. OK?" 

"OK." 

Fitz sat back in his car seat and Lauren looked at Nancy. 

"What was the kiss for?" she asked. 

"Because I can. Doug made me promise to eat, drink, and be merry this weekend." 

"Agreed. Oh, we'll pull off here so Fitz can go to the bathroom." 

Lauren pulled off the exit and drove down to the rest stop. Fitz was so excited when his mother pulled him from the car seat and stood him on the ground that he took off running for the door. 

"Fitz!" 

Lauren took off after him and Nancy just laughed. She closed the car and locked it up. Inside the rest stop, Lauren wrangled the ever-restless Fitz into the ladies room. Nancy went into one of the souvenir shops and grabbed a big bottle of water, a bag of pretzels, and a packet of Motrin IB. She looked around at all the vacationing families and smiled. There were kids running everywhere and mini-van weary parents trailing along. There was a girl scout troop, some cheerleaders, and a group of people who looked like they followed the Grateful Dead. 

"$5 ma'am." The young girl behind the register said. 

Nancy gave her the money, shaking her head when asked if she wanted a bag. 

"Mommy!" 

Nancy turned and saw Fitz and Lauren coming toward her as she walked out of the store. The little boy still had extremely light skin, which had browned nicely in the summer sun. His curly brown hair grew too fast, and it was now an afro. Lauren thought it was endearing, refused to cut it right now. Those big hazel eyes, looking green during the spring and summer. He was beautiful. 

"Yes muffin?" 

He just smiled. 

"I went bathroom." He said. 

"I am so proud of you. Gimme a kiss." 

He threw his arms around her and gave her a kiss. Then they went back to the SUV. 

\----------------------------------------------- 

"Scooter! Scooter!" 

Fitz made a beeline for his grandfather as soon as Lauren freed him from the car seat. Scooter picked him up into his arms. 

"Hello Fitz." 

"Hey scooter!" He exclaimed. 

"Hey Scooter." Nancy kissed the judge's cheek as she grabbed the bags from the car. Lauren grabbed Fitz's big wheel. 

"See daddy, he comes with accessories." She said. "Where is mom?" 

"The grocery store. She should be back soon." 

"Is Hannah not here?" Nancy asked as they went into the house. 

"Hannah retired in January. Its just Meredith and I now, we can cook and take care of the house pretty good. Actually we have considered putting the house on the market." 

"Why?" Lauren asked. 

"Two senior citizens certainly don't need this much space. There are some lovely one-floor condos downtown, near the courthouse and the hospital where your mother does her volunteer work. So Fitz, what are we going to do?" 

"Trenches!" 

It was a game Scooter showed him that basically consisted of rolling around in the grass. Fitz seemed to love it. 

"Trenches it is." He turned to Lauren and Nancy. 

They stood at the foot of the steps with their bags. 

"Why don't you girls go upstairs and relax…I know it was a long ride. Fitz and I have it all under control down here, don't we soldier?" 

Fitz nodded. 

"Thanks Scooter. We'll just take a little nap." 

"Go on." 

Scooter headed out onto the deck with his grandson, the toddler babbling the whole way. 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

Nancy kicked off her sandals, falling over onto the bed. She took a deep breath, and then another before unzipping her jeans and opening some buttons on her blouse. Lauren just watched as she shook off her long ride…shaking and stretching out her limbs. Nancy usually liked to drive, but she surrendered the wheel freely this time. It has been so long since she enjoyed the scenery. Anyway, she trusted Lauren's driving 75% of the time. This was more than she could say for anyone else. 

"Why are you staring at me?" 

Nancy's question broke Lauren's concentration. 

"You're my wife…I can stare at you whenever I want." 

Somehow, the word did not make her cringe as Nancy thought it would. It was kind of nice, in the right context, like boo boo kitty. 

"Come here baby, let's take a nap." 

Lauren laid down on the bed. Nancy turned on her side; Lauren spooned behind her. She caressed Nancy's stomach, listening and feeling her exhale. Nancy slipped one leg between Lauren's and let sleep envelope them as they melded into one. 

\------------------------------------------------------ 

Nancy and Lauren were up in time for dinner. Meredith made salmon and au gratin potatoes with green beans. 

"Hey girls." Scooter said as they joined the Foxworths out on the deck. 

Fitz was still in his grandfather's lap, the perfect place to pop small potatoes in his mouth. 

"How was the nap?" Meredith asked. 

"Perfect." Nancy replied. "You never realize how tiring a 7 ½ hour car trip is until you put your head on a pillow." 

"You know she let me drive mom." 

Meredith felt Nancy's forehead and they all laughed. 

"Well, she certainly doesn't have a fever." Meredith said. 

"I too can surrender to keep the peace." Nancy replied. "I can't tell you how long it's been since I had a chance to kick back during a road trip. You can drive home too." 

"Sweet." 

Meredith handed them both plates. Nancy fixed them as Fitz crawled into Lauren's lap. He pushed his face into her breast. 

"You're not still nursing him are you?" Scooter asked. 

"No. He does that when he's sleepy. He's seen mommy do it." 

Fitz curled up on her lap as they ate dinner. 

"So, National Security Advisor again?" Scooter asked. "How did they convince you?" 

"I really have no idea Scooter. Now that I think about it, it was really a dumb idea. I didn't even get a break from one administration to the next. Believe me; I am only doing one term." 

"If Leo McGarry asks, you'll say no?" Meredith asked. 

"I won't have a choice…I am burnt out." 

"Well I feel safer knowing you're there." Scooter said. "Though you should be Secretary of State by now. Santos is wet behind the ears; he needs some veterans. I knew I would vote for him as soon as he dragged McGarry out of stage. I have always liked that guy." 

"Leo is…well he is just Leo." Nancy replied. 

"So, just one term Nancy?" Meredith asked. 

"Yes ma'am. I definitely have other things I want to do before it's too late." 

"Nancy has always wanted to teach." Lauren said. "She had plenty of offers before the President offered her National Security Advisor again." 

"From where?" 

"The biggest school was Brown. But I was offered a spot as the head of Ole Miss's African-American History sub-Department." Nancy said. "That one surprised me." 

"Scooter and I wouldn't be opposed to you girls moving a bit closer." 

"I know mom." 

"Seeing more of little Fitz would be great." Scooter added. "I plan on taking him fishing in the morning. Jimmy is driving down from Charleston." 

"Oh, he'll love that." Nancy said. 

Nancy clucked him under the chin. He was half-asleep. 

"You wore him out daddy. It usually takes a tranquilizer dart fit for a T-Rex to take him down." 

"He loves trenches. You should move…give him more space to run around." 

"We're going back to Chevy Chase." Nancy replied. 

"You lost the bet huh sweetie?" Meredith asked. 

"Rock, paper, scissors…three out of five. Lauren is a hustler; she is always rock but I seem to forget and rarely pick paper." 

"You do pick paper sometimes." Lauren said. 

"Yeah, when you picked scissors. Fat lot of good it did me." 

Scooter laughed. 

"Do you two realize how good you are for each other?" he asked. 

"I think we do." 

Nancy took Lauren's hand, kissing it before stealing a glance at the diamond engagement ring and platinum wedding band. They had a small ceremony on April 20th at the King George Hotel. Their friends and family were all there, and though Nancy felt the day was a bit of a cliché, she loved every minute of the evening. Though she told Lauren afterward, during their night of reckless abandon that their anniversary would always be March 20th for her…the night they first made love. 

"You better." Scooter replied. 

"I'm going to put him down." Lauren stood up. 

Scooter poured himself a glass of scotch from the bottle on the table and lit a cigar. 

"Those smell like Cubans, Judge Foxworth." Nancy said. 

"No comment." 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

"Fitz is going to love fishing. I know I did when I was little." 

Lauren sat on the bed in a fluffy green towel moisturizing her skin. Nancy read Stuart Woods in bed; her glasses perched on her nose. 

"There is no danger of him falling out of the boat, is there?" Nancy asked. 

"No. It's not a rowboat. Daddy has a nice fishing boat with seating and a helm. Fitz will be 100% safe. If by some crazy ass freak thing he does fall out of the boat, he will be wearing a very secure lifejacket and floaties on his arms. But the chances of him falling out are like Pakistan's chances at the 100m dash at the Olympics." 

Nancy laughed, though she could not help imagining Fitz falling from the boat to a watery grave. 

"Stop it." Lauren said. 

"What?" 

"What? Imagining Fitz falling out of that boat. He will be fine and have a blast." 

Nancy sighed. OK, she would stop being a mother hen. She put the book down…she couldn't concentrate anymore. Lauren stripped out of her towel and slid under the covers. She put her arms around Nancy before the National Security Advisor reached to turn out the lamp. 

"I love you baby." 

Lauren kissed her lips softly. 

"I love you too. I'm just going to take off this nightshirt." 

Nancy nodded, lifting her arms over her head. Lauren threw the shirt on the floor and pulled Nancy's naked body close. 

"Am I gaining a lot of weight?" Nancy asked out of the blue. "I've been eating so much crap lately…our treadmill is growing spider webs." 

"You are perfect Nancy McNally. Every inch of you. Don't you dare think otherwise." 

Lauren kissed her mouth; Nancy looped her arms around her neck. They kissed for a long time; she loved kissing Lauren. 

"Mmm." Nancy moaned. 

"You are beautiful…I will tell you everyday." 

Lauren moved her lips down, kissing Nancy's neck and sucking her earlobes. She arched her back. Lauren cupped her breasts, making sure not to squeeze too hard. 

"Uhh…make love to me baby." 

"I am. I don't need directions. You will not be disappointed." 

Nancy relaxed on the bed, surrendering to the attention Lauren gave her. She placed tender kisses all over her body but purposely avoided her sensitive spots. 

"Lauren." Her name came out like a light breeze and it made Lauren's stomach knot as she once again turned her attention to Nancy's breasts. She used only her hands, cupping, caressing, and pinching until Nancy just moaned. Then she sucked the nipple between her lips. 

"Oh God." Nancy whimpered. 

Lauren smiled as she moved to the next nipple. The elusive whimper…the slow pace was worth that. Nancy ran her fingers through Lauren's hair as she took her time making love to her breasts. Nancy ran her hands down her own stomach, moving her thighs apart to touch herself. She was so wet; lately the slow and sensual made her so hot. She began to stroke herself and Lauren pushed her hand away. Nancy opened her eyes. 

"No. Mine." Lauren said, her voice thick with desire. 

"It is, for always. Why are you taking so long; get to it." 

Lauren trailed her tongue across Nancy's stomach, dipping into her navel and then across her groin. 

"Now baby, oh God!" 

The National Security Advisor thrust upward but Lauren ignored her. She tickled her fingers through the hair between Nancy's thighs, smiling when Nancy cried out. Her fingers found Nancy's clit and she stroked softly. 

"Lauren! Oh God!" 

"Hold it boo boo, don't come." 

Lauren darted her tongue inside Nancy, loving her noises of ecstasy. She alternated between rubbing her clit between her thumb and forefinger and tracing it with her tongue. Nancy thrust upward again, squeezing her breasts as the feelings overwhelmed her. 

"Don't stop." She moaned. 

Her orgasm engulfed her and Nancy couldn't control the loud scream she let out when she was finally free of the tension. Lauren scaled Nancy's body, kissing her thoroughly. 

"You taste magnificent." Nancy whispered. 

She was tired and wrapped her legs around Lauren. 

"I taste like you; like your pussy. And it always tastes so good." 

Nancy kissed her again, listening to Lauren moan into the kiss. She rolled them over so that she was on top, and then she pulled herself away. Nancy pushed her hair away from her forehead. 

"You wanna tell me what you want baby?" she asked. 

"Watch me." Lauren replied. 

"With pleasure." 

Lauren caressed her own breasts, bringing her nipples to attention. Nancy couldn't help but suck them…she could never help it. Stopping was too hard but she managed, a growl of disappointment escaping her as she pulled away. Lauren continued to touch herself, running her hands along her stomach and torso. Nancy kissed her mouth softly as she began to touch herself. Stroking, slowly at first, Nancy spread her thighs so she could see Lauren's body pulsing from her own touch. 

"You're so beautiful." Nancy whispered in her ear. "I love you so much." 

Lauren moaned as she massaged her clit. She arched her back off the mattress as the current ripped through her. 

"Nancy! Ohhh…I'm coming…oh God!" 

Nancy took hold of her free hand, their fingers twining together. A couple of strokes and Lauren shouted out her orgasm. She pulled Nancy close for another kiss as Nancy rested her hand on the younger woman's groin. They were quiet in the dark room, lying close to one another. Occasionally they would kiss but for the most part the minutes just ticked away. Finally, Nancy took Lauren into her arms, throwing the sheet over their naked bodies. 

"I love you boo boo kitty." 

"Me too baby. Get some sleep." 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

"Victorious!" 

Scooter and Jimmy walked across the lawn at 10am. Fitz sat on top of Jimmy's shoulders and both Lauren and Nancy smiled at the scene. 

"What did you catch?" 

Lauren accepted a kiss from her big brother. 

"A seven pound bass, can you believe it?" Jimmy asked. "Fitz got his first catch." 

"What did you get muffin?" Nancy asked. 

He was sitting on her lap, eating Cheerios from a sandwich bag. 

"Kitty." He replied. 

"Baby catfish." Scooter said. "We're cooking it for him tonight." 

Fitz was excited about the prospect of eating a kitty. That made Nancy laugh. 

"What happened to my oak tree?" Scooter asked. "What happened to my John Deere?" 

There was a nice scratch and a dent in Scooter's brand new lawnmower. 

"Apparently Curtis was overwhelmed by the sight of two women in a passionate embrace." Lauren said. 

"He crashed my John Deere." 

"Don't fire him daddy. He got a bit…distracted." 

"Let me see if I have this right." Jimmy said, adding sugar to the cup of coffee in front of him. "Where were you two kissing?" 

"The bedroom balcony." Nancy replied. 

"OK, so Curtis craned his neck to get a good look and crashed the lawnmower." 

"That is exactly how it happened." Lauren said. 

He started to laugh. It caught Nancy and Lauren and soon they were all laughing. Scooter frowned. 

"I would dock his pay but the lawn looks fantastic." 

"Yeah." Lauren said. "He was doing his victory lap." 

"I think he did it just to get another look at us." Nancy added. 

"Goofy kid." Scooter mumbled. "I better call Dan and see what can be done. You hungry Jim, I'm going to make some grits and scrapple." 

"Hell yeah." Jimmy replied. 

"Hell yeah!" Fitz exclaimed. 

Nancy covered his mouth as Lauren laughed. 

"I think it is time for Fitz to have his first South Carolina breakfast." Scooter said. 

"I'll help daddy." 

Scooter and Lauren went into the house. Jim lit a cigarette. 

"How's DC Nance?" 

The two of them had become close over the last five years. In the beginning, Lauren was jealous, afraid she might lose Nancy's affection to her brother. 

"OK. Scooter thinks I should be Secretary of State by now." 

"Hell, Scooter thinks you should be President. No one really trusts Texans anymore…not even Democrats." 

"I am only staying for one term; allow the President to get his bearings. Soon enough he will be want to be surrounded by his own people." 

"Yeah, especially if he gets enough steam rolling to be reelected." Jimmy said. 

"We'll find out at midterms how popular he is. No Fitz, don't eat that." Nancy knocked the bug crawling across the table away. "He was OK in the boat this morning?" 

"Mmm hmm. He is a quick, slippery one but the fish held his fascination. You love fishing, don't you Fitz?" 

"Yes. Jimmy?" 

"Yeah, little man?" 

"When do I eat kitty?" Fitz asked. 

"A long time from now, it is a very pleasurable thing. Call me when you're legal." 

Fitz just stared at him but Nancy laughed. She slapped Jimmy's arm. 

"You're just awful. Lauren will kill you if she hears you said that." 

"Kidding Fitz. Dinnertime; Scooter is going to grill that little catfish just for you." 

"Did he really catch it?" Nancy asked. 

"It bit his bait and I helped him reel it in. It was impressive…JJ didn't catch his first one until four. Fitz seems to be a natural; he's up for an adventure." 

"Look at his mommies, how could he not be?" 

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

It stormed that night so Jimmy didn't drive back to Charleston. Instead, he, Lauren, and Nancy hung out after Fitz went down. Scooter and Meredith also called it an early night…he had a busy day in town tomorrow. 

"The kid is a whirlwind." Jimmy said as they sat on the deck. 

He and Nancy pulled the awning down before the rain came through. 

"How do you keep up with him little sis?" 

"I make sure to take my Centrum. I think its time to get him a nanny, though I don't really like that term." 

"Why not?" Nancy asked. 

She sipped her beer. 

"Nanny always makes me think of Mary Poppins, a person who will raise your kids. They will like the nanny more than they like their parents. This will be more like a babysitter while I am writing." 

"What are you working on?" Jimmy asked. 

"An article for Ms. Magazine on female voter turnout. I think I settled on the WACs as the subject of my first book." 

"Fascinating subject." 

Nancy stretched, letting out a loud yawn. 

"We boring you?" Lauren asked. 

Nancy pinched her cheek. 

"It has been a long day. Honestly, I haven't spent all day with my son in a while…he zapped the energy right out of me." 

"So, I guess I have to wait until tomorrow to spank you in chess." Jimmy said. 

"Hey, no spanking allowed." Lauren replied. 

"I think he means he has to wait until tomorrow to take his beating like a good boy." Nancy said. 

Jimmy laughed. 

"$25 and the bunker story says I beat you." He said. 

Scooter's WWII bunker story was the thing of legend, and dreadfully boring. 

"You're on." 

Nancy shook his hand before pulling Lauren up from her chair. They walked into the house with their arms around each other. 

"Don't stay up too late Jimmy." Lauren called behind her. 

"Yes mama. I'm right behind you." 

They checked on Fitz, whose slumber was not at all impeded by the storm. Nancy kissed his sleeping face, whispering to him and left the room. In bed, Lauren curled up in her arms. 

"I hate thunder." She said. 

"I know baby. I'm here, you have nothing to be afraid of." 

She nodded, kissing Nancy's neck. 

"Did you really lose the bet Nance?" 

"What?" 

"Moving to Chevy Chase…are you really against it?" 

"No way. This conversation will start fine but then we will be fighting. I am not raising my voice at all this weekend. Just rest baby." 

"I really want to know. I haven't yelled at you in a long time." 

Nancy was certainly not about to get into an argument about arguing. 

"The move is fine with me. It is for Fitz. Plus you work at home and it will give you more space. You need to be able to look out the window at something more than traffic." 

"What about you?" Lauren asked. 

"See, I'm married with a kid now." Nancy said with a little laugh. "I don't come first anymore." 

"I don't have to either. I don't always want to ask or make you do things you don't want to." 

"As much as I love you Lauren, you don't come first either. Fitz does, and this is the right thing for him. Does it seem as if I am not content? Because if it does you are reading it wrong. I am just busy and tired." 

"I know. I just wanted to check…I want to make sure that I listen to you." 

"I don't have much to say right now." Nancy replied. 

"OK." 

Nancy tilted Lauren's chin upward so she could kiss her mouth. The younger woman smiled running her fingers through Nancy's hair. 

"I am deliriously happy Nance. I love you, I love Fitz, and I am so happy. Five years, it hasn't always been easy has it?" 

"Of course not. But I love you too. C'mon Lauren, try and get some sleep." 

"I wanna talk." 

"OK baby, but you are not allowed to get mad if I fall asleep on you." 

Thunder rumbled across the sky and Lauren shuddered. Nancy pulled her closer. 

"How about I tell you a story." Nancy said. "That could help you sleep." 

"You're not funny." 

"No really." Nancy's hand trailed up Lauren's leg. "This story requires audience participation." 

"Yeah? Well, I'm listening." 

\------------------------------------------------------ 

Nancy put the $25 in her pocket, hardly able to hide her smile as she approached Scooter. 

"Hey Scooter." 

He had Fitz in his lap, showing him pictures from the Naval Fleet books he had. Meredith was in her chair nearby, knitting. 

"Boats Scooter." Fitz pointed to the Lusitania. 

"More than a boat buddy. What's up Nance?" 

"Well, Jimmy was just saying that he would love to hear the bunker story again. It really has been too long. I'm sure that Fitz would too. Wouldn't you muffin?" 

"Yes." Fitz replied. 

The toddler felt it better to say yes 85% of the time because then he got goodies. He usually knew what to say no to…he knew both of his mothers' tones of voice. If he was unsure of the answer then yes was the way to go. 

"Well alright. I have to head out to lunch in an hour so we better get to it. You're going to love this one Fitz. Come on in here Jimmy." 

"Yes sir." He licked out his tongue before going to take his punishment like a man. 

Nancy and Lauren went for a walk around the neighborhood. They held hands and Nancy inhaled the fragrance of damp trees and flowers…August was certainly the South's most fragrant month. 

"You know when we're like this I can delude myself." Nancy said. 

"How do you mean?" 

"That we're normal. Like come Monday I won't be at a job that leads to bleeding ulcers. Like I spend enough time with you and Fitz. Here, we're Nancy and Lauren." 

"Who are we in DC?" Lauren asked. 

"Busy. We should spend more time here, just together period. My schedule just doesn't permit it." 

Lauren looked at her, flexing her index finger across Nancy's knuckles. 

"What's the matter boo boo?" 

"Nothing. I just wish I had more time to be like this. On the road with you and Fitz. Hey, let's do this every summer." 

"Come to Columbia?" 

"No, do a family trip. Get in the car and drive. Next year we can take Fitz to Mount Rushmore, or the Grand Canyon. There are hundreds, if not thousands, of places to go in America. It will be a blast." 

Lauren laughed. 

"What?" Nancy asked. 

"I don't think I have ever heard you say anything like it will be a blast. I've also never seen you so excited before. It is cute." 

"You're cute. God, we're two attractive lesbians with an adorable kid. When the hell did I become a walking Old Navy ad?" 

Nancy leaned and kissed Lauren's lips as they rounded the corner and started walking back to the house. 

"Wow, PDA. Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" 

"You like the wife thing, don't you?" 

"Yes." 

Nancy smiled. 

"Me too. Do not make me regret telling you." 

"I won't. Hey, at least for the next 36 hours you get to be normal." Lauren said. 

"More like 20, but I will take it. It will do for now because it has to. I love you Lauren." 

"I love you too. You also know there's pretty much a snowball's chance in hell that you will ever truly be normal, right?" 

"Yep." 

OK, just checking. There are lofty goals and then there is the unattainable." 

"Shut up now." 

They both laughed as they walked down the fragrant South Carolina street. This was their life. 


End file.
